Troy Boltons Ring
by Peace.Jemi.Love
Summary: Troy has a ring but....PLEASE READ I SUCK AT SUMMARYS GIVE IT A CHANCE! I MAY FINISH THIS I AM GOING TO TRY AND WORK ON IT..
1. Chapter 1

**.Not Just A Ring…..**

**Disclamer:: I own anything but the original stuff. **

**AN: This is my vary first chap so please do not be too harsh! Please only give nice criticism. Please tell me what you really think. If you do not like it let me know why so that I can improve. I do not mind if you do not like it. Because maby it is not your style. If you like it I am also happy about that.**

**So anyways enjoy this story!!**

**Chapter 1 Troy Boltons Ring??**

"OMG! Troy Bolton is not waring his ring." A girl named Mrissa yelled. Yes Troy Bolton did have a ring. But it was not just any ring it was his class ring. The ring was vary important you only got the ring if one of the basketball boys wanted to spend the rest of their lives with you.

Troy has never givin a girl his ring and the truth is that he is the only guy on the basketball team to still have his. Troy had almost givin a girl named Brianna his ring but she had to move and did not want a long distance relationship. Troy did understand but it took him a whil to. Brianna was his first love. **(so he thinks)**

The thing is that it has been a year since Troy and Brianna have broke up. Now out of no where his ring is no longer on his finger. That means that he has been dating a girl that no one knew about.

_**Troys point of view….**_

I looked over at the girl I had given my ring to. Her name? Gabriella Montez, she was my best friends since we were born. It was a shock to me when she told me that she had the same feelings for me that I did for her. We had been dating for about six months.

" Troy?" I heard Gabbie say. " Yah Gabbie?" I asked. " Should we tell them or should we let them find out on their own?" She asked me. " I say that you put that ring on your finger and let people find out on their own." I said taking the cahin that hung from her neck and held my class ring.

I took the ring off the chain put the chain in my pocket for her and put the ring on her finger. I had only giving the ring to her last night. I am only one hour older then Gabriella and no we are not related. This is the story:….

_The story….._

_Mine and Gabbies parents have known and been best friends sence they could walk. So then my mom Lucy Fallara married my dad Jack Bolton and became Lucy Bolton. They were married in early july the day was july 9. They got married right after collage. _

_Then Gabbies mom Anna kolidiedzj married Gabbies dad Robert Montez and became Anna Montez on July 12. _

_Then not even three months after our parents got married bolth of our moms got pregnant. Surprise surprise my mom was having a baby boy and Anna was having a baby Girl. They had not planed on getting pregnant at the same time but it happened anyways._

_Then nine months later on June 18 bolth mine and gabbies mom went into labor. After seven hours my mom had me and of course named me Troy Jackson Bolton. Then one hour later Anna had a little girl that she named Gabriella Elisabith Montez. _

_Ever sence that day we have spent just about every waking molment together. The funny thing is that ever sence the day we were born our moms have been planning our wedding. _

_Story over…._

Gabriella then turned around and gave me a hug. " I love you Troy." Gabbie said in a whispered voice. " I love you too Bri." I said using the name that I made for her. If anyone called her that they would get it from me. It is a bad thing to mess with me. She gave me a peck on the cheek and then the bell rang and we went our sepret ways.

" So dude who is the lucky girl who got your ring?" My best friend Chad Danforth asked .me. " Listen Chad I can't tell you just find out for yourself." I said trying to get him off my back about this. " Come on man just tell me I won't tell I promise!" Chad said looking at me in a serious way. " Fine I will tell you but I have to aks her if its ok first." I said as I gave chad the basketball and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

I texted Gabriella and asked her if I could tell Chad. She was in free period normally I was too but today I was in basketball practice. I was looking around the gym when my phone started to beep. That meant that I had a new text message. I opened the text and it said:

_Troy,_

_Use your best judgment on whether or not to tell Chad. Do what you think is right. Rember that this is Chad that we are talking about. He is the king of blabbing!_

_XxGabbiexX ILY _

After reading the text I took a minute to think. I came to the dession on not telling Chad. Why? Because Gabbie is right Chad is a blabber mouth. So I told Chad that I could not tell him. Chad wanted to know why and I just said because. He eventuality just left me alone.

_**Gabbies POV…..**_

I was now in gym and so was Troy. I was waiting for him to come out of the locker rooms. He came into the gym and walked over to me. " So did you tell Chad?"I asked him. With a curious look on my face. " No I did not tell him because you are right Chad is a blabber mouth." Troy said with a big smile on his face. I let out a small giggle.

" Ok good because I could see Chad telling somebody right now." I said as Troy let out a laugh. " Yah I could see him telling somebody right now too." Troy said as he looked at me. " So do you think anyone knows about us yet?" I asked Troy being vary curious. " Not that I have heard of." Troy said.

Coach Bolton walked out of his office and everybody lined up in squad lines. When he was done taking role he put his clipboard down. " Ok today we are working on passing the basketball." Coach Bolton said. We had been working on basketball for the past week or so. " So get with a partner!" Coach Bolton yelled and then blew his whistle. We all got with a partner. Troy walked over to me really fast. Mrissa looked at us and then at my hand.

At first I thought she had saw the ring but, she said nothing so I don't think she saw it. At least lets hope not. If she did the whole school would know in a matter of seconds. In fact she is the one who noticed that Troys ring was not on his finger this morning.

After a long gym class I went into the locker room to change into my short designer jean skirt and white halter top that had a gold wildcat on it. My mom had made it for me. My mom and Lucy ( troys mom) own the biggest fashion design company in the world. Then I looked down at my left hand at Troys ring.

I closed and locked my gym locker and walked into the halls. Then I saw Troy and walked over to him. Then I saw Mrissa and she looked at me then looked away and Screamed. "OMG!! Gabriella Montez has Troy Boltons ring!" Mrissa screamed. The whole school knew. The secret was let out.

I saw Troy look at me, I just looked back at him. Then I was when I saw Mrissa walking over to me. " You really think that you could hind they ring from me?" Mrissa asked as she looked at me. " Well I guess I can't huh?" I asked looking at her. Then the bell rang and I waked out of the school with Troy right behind me.

When we got to Troy's car he opened the door for me and then he got in himself. " So can I have the chain back so that I can stop worrying about loosing this?" I asked as I took the ring off my finger. " Of course you can." Troy said as he took the chain from his pocket and handed it to me.

Troys POV……

" Ok So where are we going my house or yours" I asked Gabbie as she finished putting the chain around her neck. " Oh well since my mom and dad are out of town I was thinking my place so that we could have more privacy." Gabbie said as she gave me at quick peck on the lips and then I started the engine.

Gabbie was right we would have more privacy. Why you may ask? Well yah our moms are out on a business trip. But her dad is not home. The thing is that mine is home. Also I have a two year old sister Hannah. I love her to death but she is always into everything. Like last week she went into my room while I was at school and she broke my 35dollar clone. She never leaves me alone. Gabriella thinks that my sister is a little princess. She thinks that she could do no wrong.

I drove into Gabbies driveway and we got out of the car. When we got in her house we went and sat on the sofa. "So what do you want to do Troy?" Gabbie asked me. " Well why don't we watch a movie your choice?" I said.

"Ok that sounds like fun." Gabriella said. " Ok so what movie do you want to watch?" I asked her. Most of the time I let her pick the movie. Just because I know that if I said no to one of her movies she would give me the puppy dog eyes and would win anyways. " Troy can we watch the Notebook?" She said is the cutest voice in the world.

" Of course we can lets go get it.." I said to her as we both got up and went into her room to get the movie. Gabbies room is baby blue and have a pretty big bed. She has a computer desk that holds her red white and gold laptop that she had put a sticker that was a 14 on her laptop. It was cool. Then she had a bunch of pictures on her wall in frames that were of her and her family and me and her. She also had a balcony in her room.

Gabbie went and got the movie and then came and sat next to me on her bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already five thirty and I knew that I had to leave soon due to the new rules that were made. These rules were made once me and gabbie started seeing each other.

Our parents were vary strict on this rule. I find that it is only fair though. We did not care though because all we wanted was to be together. We love each other so much. No gabbie and I have not made love and we do not intend to until we get married. Right now we both have a purity ring also. This is something that we decided to do on our own. Our parents still think that we will break this but we want to prove them wrong.

" Troy why don't we do something else because you have to leave soon?" Gabbie asked me. " Yah sure….." I said. " Ok well what should we do?" Gabbie asked me. Then she cuddled up into my neck. After about ten minitus I judt felt my eyes close………………..

**Ok hey guys please comment this story! I really hope that you all like it because I have been working really hard on it! AND Uh Oh what will happen Troy and Gabbie fell alseep. Well I better start next chapter so that I can post soon! PLEASE I want at least 2 comments/ reviews before next chap! **

**Love u all **

**Trivia: What shirt has Troy (zac) worn in all 3 HSM Movies???**


	2. SORRY PLEASE READ

Hay guys its me and I am sorry there is no update yet but my grandma is REALLY sick and I might have to go to florida….So until I feel good and if I go when I get back I will post more. I am really sorry that I started this and now I have you all waiting….

But this was news that I got after I posted first chapter. Then I started righting chapter 2 after my mom told me that my grandma would b ok , but then sadly today when I got home I got the news that she got worse. So yahh I am really sorry about this and I really hope that you understand.

But I promise that once things get back to normal I will update. If u have any questions feel free to ask me I will try to give you an anwser.

I am once again SORRY I will be back soon.

XOXO

XxloveismexX


	3. Chapter 2

Troy Boltons Ring

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I am going crazy right now you guys are the best and made me smile yesterday on my birthday! It is so amazing how many views and alerts and I even got 2 comments ! that made my Birthday amazing! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Trivia winner: **_Artjuice _**thanks so much for the review and anwsering the trivia question. Oh and I love what u call that shirt.**

**This chapter is deticated to **little lolly** thanks so much for being 1****st**** to review/comment my storie it means a lot to me.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters! **

Gabriellas POV

I woke up to a vary loud ringing noise. Then I felt Troy jolt up next to me a scream Damit. We looked at each other and then I saw him look at his phone.

Troys POV

I looked down at my phone and saw the word _home_with a picture of my mom and dad blinking on the screan. I looked a the clock and it read 1AM. I picked up.

" Hello?" I asked I still sounded tired and I was. " Troy where the heck are you?" I could tell that by the voice I was in big trouble. My dads voice was mad and I could he was fuming angry. " Ummm…" I was about to lie but then my dad intrupted me. " And don't you dare lie to me." He yelled.

That is when I knew that he was pissed off at me. " I fell asleep at Gabbies after we watched a movie." I said. I was kind of lieing because me and Gabbie never did watch a movie but we did fall asleep.

" Yah right Troy that is a great lie.." I heard him yell again. I don't ever rember that he had ever yelled at me like this. I was so shocked my dad and I are so close but I guess that just shows how pissed off he is right now.

" But dad I am not lieing I sware to God I am not." I said I could not believe him. He always jumps to a conclusion. " Yah right Troy I know that one I use to always pull that one." He said this time he did not yell. That was shocking.

" But dad.." I said really wanting him to believe me. " Troy just get your but home." He yelled and then hung up. I also hung up the phone and I just looked at Gabriella. " Gabbie we are in deep crap." I said. " Why what did your dad say." She asked me. " Lets just say he thinks we did more then just sleep." I said trying to put it better. " Oh well then I guess you have to go huh?"Gabbie asked me. I nodded and I got up grabbed my school bag and my keys to my truck.

" Ok I guess I will see you tomorrow at school?" I said Gabbie nodded and we leaned in and kissed. It lasted for what felt like forever but was only and miniut or so. Then I walked and got into my truck and left starting toards my house. I was really worried about what was about to come when I would wak in the door of my house.

_**Gabbies POV….**_

After Troy left I shut the door locked it and locked up the rest of the house. Then I went back upstairs and got into my pj's and laied in bed. I was now worried about what kind of trouble Troy and I would be in. soon enough I fell asleep.

_The next day east high school……_

I walked into school and went to my locker. I really wanted to see Troy before we bolth would have to go to class. So when I got to my locker I opened it very quickly. Then I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. " Guess who?" the voice who I new belonged to Troy said. " Ummmm could it be this really hot guy named Troy?" I asked. I then turned around to see Troy I gave him a quick kiss.

_**Troys POV…….**_

I kissed Gabbie then whe new pulled back. " So what happened after you left yesterday?" Gabbie asked me. " Lets just say that I am grounded and your parents are going to hear about this tonight at dinner." I said. I was so pissed off at my parents.

They would not even let me explain myself last night. I guess that they are really pissed. " Are you serious my parents are gonna kill me." Gabbie said. I knew that we were in deep crap. I was so pissed that Gabbie got draged in on this just because I was stupid and fell asleep. I feel horrible that I did this and now her parents will probley kill her too.

" Gabbie I pomise that I will not let them think anything but the truth." I said. I hated that she was worried about this. " Ok well we better get to class." Gabbie said. We walked to Darbuses room and had to listen to her blab on and on about the thrater.

Later that night………

_Bolton household………_

Mine and gabbies parents were still just talking. My parents have still not told Gabbies parents about yesterday thank god. I just wish that they would forget all about it. So then Gabbie would not get in trouble and maby I could even get out of my punishment.

" Troy Gabriella why don't you leave us aduts to talk?" Lucy bolton said. " Ok sounds good mom." I said as Gabbie and I got up and walked upstairs to my room.

Once Gabbie and I got to my room she ran and jumped on my bed. She always did that she thinks that my bed is like a big pillow. " What are you doing? Are you like trying to mess up my bed?" I asked joking around with her. She nodded and then I looked around the room. " Are you trying to mess up the only clean thing in my room?" I asked. My room was very dirty right now sence I was starting to get lazy. "Yes I am and by the way I think that you should clean this room." Gabbie said.

_**Gabbies POV……..**_

" I don't wanna!" Troy said as he stomped his foot and pouted like a baby. " What if I help you?" I said he nodded and I then kissed his pout away. So Troy and I cleaned up the room a little bit. It looked a lot better then before. Soon enough I head my parents yell for me.

In the car……

I had no idea what to say or do. I was worried that they would pull me and Troy apart for no reason at all. I could not believe that the parents were being like this and not beliving us.I am scared as for right now, I wanted troy really bad.

Troys POV………

I was worried Gabriellas parents looked pissed when she left. My paretns just called me down to the living room . They told me that they had some news for me. I was worried about what it was and I was not ready to here anything bad at this point.

" Troy hunny me and your father have some things to say." My mom said. I nonned and then my parents started talking. " Troy my and your mother were never mad at you and Gabbie for anything and you are not really grounded." My dad said . I looked at him with wide eyes. " Troy we had get you and gabbie usedto not being around eachother…" My dad said as I looked at him. I was vary confused.

Ok so that is it for this chapter. I wonder why Troys dad said that do you? Well if you wanna know you just have to wait for next chapter. Hahah I know I am so mean but I am sorry! Lolz anyways my Grandma is doing better and she went home today! So I am most likley NOT going away !

**PLEASE review it means a lot! **

**Trivia:Who says : " I am a lot better at saying goodbye…" (HSM3)**


	4. Chapter 3

Troy Boltons Ring

**AN:: Guys again thanks for the great reviews. I love reading them….truth be told I would probley not be able to right without them…they inspire me..haha lolz…**

**Also I have to say that I ACCIDENTLEY put chad in first chapter and now I just need you to pretend that it was a different chad. And if I menchenod the the Wildcats or any other main charcters ingnor them cuz that was a mistake!!!! **

**Trivia answer:::: The anwser is Gabriella and the one who got that right is **_**tessababy1**__**.**_

**This chapter is decated to **tessababy1 **thanks for trying the Trivia. That means a lot and thanks for reading the storie and I hope that you continue to read.**

**Chapter 3**

_Last chapter………_

_Troys POV………_

" _Troy hunny me and your father have some things to say." My mom said. I nodded and then my parents started talking. " Troy my and your mother were never mad at you and Gabbie for anything and you are not really grounded." My dad said ._

_I looked at him with wide eyes. " Troy we had get you and gabbie used to not being around eachother…" My dad said as I looked at him. I was vary confused._

**Chapter 3…..**

_**Troys POV…….**_

" What but why I mean you guys always wanted us together!" I said talking fast. I could just not understand this. They were like forceing me and Gabbie together and now they want us apart! " Troy hunny I now but I just don't now how I am going to tell you this." My mom said she look guilty and sad and also a little bit sorry.

" What do you mean mom?" I asked now I was just a little bit scared. " Hunny my job is making us move to New Mexico." She said as she looked down. I could already feel tears on the rims of my eyes ready to fall. I tried to stay calm. But then they slowly slid down the sides of my cheeks. I could not stand the fact that we were leaving. " But mom! We no we can't !" I yelled and I screamed. I was so pissed that they were pulling me away from Gabriella and all my friends.

" Hunny we have no choice and pluse your father already has a great teaching job linded up their and it will all work out." I could tell that my mom was really trying to compromise with me here. " Yah but one thing what is in this for me huh? Did you even think about that?" I yelled and I let even more tears fall and then I ran up to my room. '

_**Gabriellas POV……..**_

I was laying on my bed reading my Twilight book **( Don't own) ** when all the sudden I got a text form someone. I picked up my phone to read:

From: Troy To: Gabbie Subject: None

_Gabbie I am coming over right now be ready to leave I need to talk to u…_

_Xoxo troy_

I put my phone down and then I got worried about what he wanted. So I walked down the stairs and went out the front door. I was waring a tight pair of baby blue shorts and a tight black tak top that are my pj's. I saw Troy pull up and I ran to the car. When I opened the door to the side of his car and got in I saw that Troy was crying.

" Troy baby whats wrong?" I asked I was now worried that something was really wrong. I did not know what to do. " Nothing I will tell you when we get to the beach." He said as he pulled out of my drivway and started driving to the beach.

When we got to the beach and sat in the sand and just made out for a little bit well the sun was starting toset. I always injoyed kissing we were done kissing the sun was almost gone we got up and started walking around. " So are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?" I asked. I just wanted to make him feel better. " Well I guess but it is really bad." Troy said. Then I got even more worried. He gave me a little kiss and then I smiled.

" Ok so are you going to tell me whats up?" I asked. " Gabbie my mom's job is trainfering her to New Mexico. So I am moving." Troy said. Before he could say anything else I had tears streaming down my face. He wiped my treas and hugged me. " God you are freezing Gabbie." Troy said as he gave me his hoddie. " So when are you leaving?" I asked him I was scared of what the anwser was going to be.

" Gabbie I am leaving in two days." He said. My heart dropped at his words. I did not know what I was going to so without him. New Mexico is so far from here it is scary.

" You are joking right?" I said really hope that he was." No sadly I am not joking." Troy said. I looked down I could not believe that this was happning. " No you can't go Troy that is not fair!" I yelled. I was scared that he would leave and forget about me and move on to some other girl. I could not let that happen.

" I know that it is not fair but this is happening wether we like it or not and there is nothing we can do about it." Troy said. I looked down. I had a feeling that the next two days were going to go by vary quickley.

" Well I guess that we better get back home huh?" I asked. Troy nodded and we walked back to his truck. When I got home I saw the light in the front room on and I knew I would be in trouble for sneaking out of the house so late. Troy kissed me goodnight and then he made sure that I got in and left the house.

_**Troys POV…….**_

When I got home I knw that I was going to get in trouble for leavin the house. But parents just don't get it, I mean they think about what is best for them but forget to add what is in it for kids,like me, that is what pisses me off.

I turned off the car and shut my car door and locked it. Then I walked up to the front door and walked in. My parents were sitting on the sofa waiting for me I just walked upsatirs as they called my name to come and talk.

I undressed and got into some basketball shorts and when and laied in bed. But I could not sleep. I knew why too I was thinking about Gabriella. I was not sure who this move was going to be harder on, me or her? That was the question that was running through my head non-stop.

I am worried that Gabriella will just move on and forget all about me and my family. I mean I highely dough that, that would happen but it could, right? I am so confused right now it is not even funny.

_**Gabriellas POV…….**_

I walked into the house, I was still crying. I saw my mother paseing infron of the front door. "Gabby!" My mom came over to me and hugged me. " Mom I am so sorry I left so late but Troy needed me." I said. My mom nodded and we went and sat on the sofa.

" Hunny I talked to the Boltons on the phone after you left." My mother started. At that molment I knew that my mom understood. " I know that you are probley really upset right now, but hunny this is something that we all new was going to happen sooner or later." My mom said. It was True that we all knew that this was going to happen. I mean the reason that they werewas moving was because of Lucy's job. Lucy is a vary susccful doctor/nurse. So we knew that with her job it would happen. But right now is just a big point to Mine and Troy's relationship. We are still in that…. " New Relationship" Phase.

Ok so that is it for this chapter and yahh. So next chap will be up soon, but until then enjoy this chapter. I hope that everyone had a great christmas.

**Trivia:: What is the first song that is sang at the Country Club? (HSM2)**


End file.
